<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obvious by ruby_tucker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345890">Obvious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker'>ruby_tucker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I suck at tagging, bc why not, dear evan hansen songfic, he's hooty, hooty always just enters on my fics, last tag basically sums this fic up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity is practicing how she'll tell Luz what she feels. (This fic is based off Obvious the bonus track from dear evan hansen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Hooty, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obvious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>come by my tumblr (@amiity-blight) and we can be friends!! I love gettting DM's (also i love getting comments on here they make my day!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity stood up from where she had been sitting on her bed. Even though she had gotten her cast off nearly two weeks ago, it still felt weird to walk without it. It didn’t help that her knees felt shaky because of what she was about to do.</p><p>	Whispering, she tried to give herself a pep talk. “Okay, Amity. Today is the day that you’re finally going to tell Luz how you feel about her because she can’t go back to the human realm without knowing. You know what, just practice. All you need is a little practice. Maybe Ed and Em can help you.” Shaking her head, she sighed. Admitting about her crush on Luz to Ed and Em was probably more embarrassing than telling Luz Noceda herself. </p><p>	Assuming Em and Ed didn’t already know. But they probably did.</p><p>	She had always been obvious in what she felt. When she was sad, there was no hiding it. When she was happy, there was no denying it. </p><p>	But she had never felt like this about anyone before. At first, she had assumed it was just friendship. Willow was the only one she had ever really had a friendship with, and that was years ago. Amity had just assumed she had forgotten.</p><p>	Nearly two months later, she knew that there was no mistaking that she had a crush. Whenever Luz simply walked near her she went red! So yeah, Ed and Em probably knew. </p><p>	But Amity Blight would never admit to her siblings she had a crush on a human. </p><p>	Looking around, Amity knew she needed practice. After all, practice made perfect, and if she didn’t want to end up changing the subject, she needed to be perfect. </p><p>	Spotting her abomination, she gasped. How had she forgotten to shut the lid last night before going to bed? Well, she knew how. Last night, like every other night, she had been thinking about Luz. Luz the human was all she ever thought about these days. </p><p>	“Abomination rise!” She practically yelled in her scattered state of seeing the mess on the floor. Thankfully, the abomination rose to its normal shape and didn’t leave traces of goo on the floor. Mom and Dad would have killed her. </p><p>	But it gave her another idea. “Abomination rise!” She repeated, and this time, the abomination rose not to its normal shape, but to a perfect outline of Luz. </p><p>	Amity sighed. The abomination shaped like Luz made her remember how she had first met Luz. She had been so mad at Luz after that, but now, Amity couldn’t fathom why. The situation had ultimately worked out. Willow had gotten transferred to the plant track, and she had gotten her top student star back. Yet she had still been so mad. </p><p>	Amity’s speech to Luz was something she had fantasized reciting more times than she couldn’t count. But when she tried to speak to the abomination, no words came out.</p><p>	“How am I supposed to do this? This isn’t even Luz!” She shouted at the abomination, who in return didn’t move. </p><p>	“Well you’re not very helpful,” She muttered under her breath. </p><p>	She needed to try this in a different way. A way that would help her, and not freak out Luz, who was the most oblivious person she had ever met. </p><p>	“Hey, Luz,” Amity started talking to the abomination, “You know how when something’s obvious, nobody talks about it? Like: blue is the color of sky. Mothers all worry, and old people die. A phone rings, a bee stings, it’s something you don’t need to hear. It’s just clear.” </p><p>	Taking in a deep breath, she started talking again, “Why go stating the obvious? It’s so painfully obvious. How could you miss something that’s this plain to see?” Amity gestured to herself. Hopefully, Luz would know that she was referencing a crush at that point. And for just her first try at this particular speech, she was doing pretty well. </p><p>	But Luz was oblivious, and for this to work, she needed to get more specific. “When you get bored scribble glyphs on your wrists. You still fill out the quizzes you find in those teen magazines. And you dance like nobodies there, awkward and perfect, you don’t even care. You’re something courageous, amazing, contagious, and kind. All combined.” </p><p>	Amity knew that was probably obvious enough, and after that, they could just talk, but she desperately didn’t want for Luz to change the subject after that. She couldn’t just be briefly addressing her crush. She needed to state it. </p><p>	“Sometimes the words someone needs to be told, are exactly the ones that I tend to withhold. But I was thinking you knew, which is why I’ve never said: I love you. Because nobody states the obvious.” </p><p>	The last part hadn’t been planned. It had just slipped out. But to Amity, it felt right. No, it felt more than right. It felt perfect. </p><p>	“You love Luz hoot, hoot!” Amity heard from out her window. <br/>Why had she left it open? Now that weird bird tube was in her room! </p><p>	“Get out!” She screamed at it. </p><p>	“Don’t you want me to take you to Luz hoot?” The owl tube asked her.</p><p>	“Ew no! I don’t like Luz,” Amity knew she was blushing as she said that. </p><p>	“But you just said-”</p><p>	“You have five seconds to get out of my bedroom before I beat you up!” </p><p>	“I’m just trying to help you, hoot, hoot!” </p><p>	Punching a bird tube was a weird feeling for Amity. It was almost squishy, but not squishy. And why did it act like a witch? Or maybe it acted like a human. As far as Amity could tell, their ears were mostly the only difference. </p><p>	“Fine! I’ll leave hoot, hoot!” </p><p>	“Don’t come back!” </p><p>	How much had it heard? If it told Luz then all of her planning and practice would be ruined. </p><p>	“Hey, Mittens!” Emira called through her doorway, “It’s time for school!” </p><p>	Sighing, Amity knew she had to go. She couldn’t just stay home until she figured out what that stupid owl had heard. </p><p>	No. She would go to school, and she would stay strong. Luz would find out about her feelings weather that owl tube told her or not. </p><p>	Because today was the day that obvious was going to become acknowledged.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>